


Art for The Crown of True Kings

by sunryder



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Community: ksbigbang, Fusion, Gen, Harry Potter Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunryder/pseuds/sunryder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for <a href="http://thesilverwitch.livejournal.com/">thesilverwitch</a>'s story, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/882270/chapters/1699007">The Crown of True Kings</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for The Crown of True Kings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apollothyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollothyme/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Crown of True Kings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/882270) by [apollothyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollothyme/pseuds/apollothyme). 



> I adored The Crown of True Kings, and decided to make a piece for each of the three tasks. So slight spoilers for the story, and apologies that I could only make a background actually work for one of them. But really, you should go read the story!

 

First Task

 

Second Task

 

Third Task


End file.
